Anything for Love
by AnimeGRL1
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are 16 and Sakura has opened the Clow Book only a month ago - Syaoran goes to capture them it's sad at the end tho!!! BEWARE! S+S/ a hint of E+T later!


Cardcaptor, meet Cardcaptor  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
OHAYO!!! This is my new fic! Hope you like it! It's sooooo much better than my other one!  
  
Ummm…Sakura and Syaoran are 16 and Sakura just opened the book a month ago. Syaoran comes to capture the cards and they don't know each other!  
  
Sorry ExT fans! I don't think there's gonna be a lot of ExT its mainly gonna be S+S!  
  
Please review! I wanna see how you like it! OR you can send your reviews and comments to animegrl123@yahoo.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kinomoto Sakura's been a cardcaptor for a month now, she's collected some cards, but there are still many more to capture. Li Syaoran is also a cardcaptor from the powerful Li Clan in Hong Kong. He's been training ever since he remembered very hard for the important mission he was on now. The Li Clan knew that one day, the seal of the Clow Book would be opened but hasn't anticipated them being scattered around Japan. They found out the location of the Clow Book through their many connections. Now, Syaoran was in the apartment the Clan had bought for his mission.  
  
'It would take a few months max' he thought 'How hard is it catching Clow Cards? I'd better get the mission over with, that way, I'll go home sooner'  
  
It wasn't surprising that Syaoran, who was 16 years old, was chosen to go on this important mission. Many years of his childhood was spent training both physically, and mentally increasing his strength, endurance, flexibility, agility, fighting techniques and magic. He was in fact the most powerful male member of the clan. He was waiting to become age to become head of the Li Clan. However, there was a price for his training – he wouldn't be like other children his age. He was never social even though he was the best looking guy in all of China, and he smiled about 8 times a year: his birthday, Christmas, his mother's birthday, and his 5 sister's birthday. He smiled because he was forced to smile in the pictures. His only friend was MeiLing, his cousin. He was tutored at home. He didn't know about friendship, about having fun, about love. He only knew of the many responsibilities he had. That kept him busy.  
  
Syaoran just finished unpacking his clothes and other things he brought with him such as books (A/N: a lot – mostly about magic), his alarm clock, and his laptop. The furniture and T.V. had been previously set up before he came. He lived on the top floor of a small apartment building. It wasn't too bad. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room. The living room was big enough for him to train to keep himself in shape and there was a skylight in Syaoran's room so he could fall asleep looking at the stars. (A/N: Pretty nice place, ne? I wish I lived there!)  
  
He finished his dinner (A/N: He took a crash course in cooking from Wei the day before he came) and decided to go to bed. 'I wonder who opened the Clow Book' he thought as he fell asleep.  
  
~Sakura's House~  
  
"Kero-chan! I felt a Clow Card!" Sakura yelled as she pulled on her costume Tomoyo made for her.  
  
(A/N: It's not the costumes you see in the tv series!!! She's too old for that! The costumes in this fic are more like the one she wore in the second movie……wasn't she cute in that movie??? I think it's the best costume Tomoyo made!!! OK! Back to the story…)  
  
"I feel it too!" Kero replied  
  
"We'd better go catch it before it makes any more trouble!"  
  
Sakura called Tomoyo on her cell as she ran to Penguin Park. When she got to the entrance with Kero, she met up with Tomoyo and entered the park. She gasped as she saw a man fighting a girl. He seemed skilled at martial arts, but not as skilled as the girl. He was losing….bad. The man took another blow and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Help him while I get the Clow Card! It's that girl!" Sakura cried as she ran to the card.  
  
"Sakura, that's the fight card! You have to fight it and beat it to seal it!" Kero said.  
  
"I challenge you fight card!" Sakura yelled without thinking  
  
The card turned toward her and got into a fighting position. 'Hoeee? What do I do now?' Sakura asked herself.  
  
The fight card jumped towards Sakura ready to kick her as Sakura barely got away.  
  
"Aaaahhh!!!" Sakura yelled as she evaded all the card's punches and kicks  
  
Soon, Sakura was getting tired as the fight card relentlessly attacked her. Sakura was too busy to even think about the situation. Sakura grew very tired a little later and *WHAM* she was kicked very hard in the stomach as she blocked the fight card's punch with her arm followed by another punch to her head. Sakura was hurt badly considering she didn't know how to fight. The fight card was about to deliver the final blow to defeat her opponent (A/N: I meant the hit that would get the challenger unconscious……not d-e-d DEAD!!!!) when Sakura remembered the fly card as she heard Kero telling her to run. She barely managed to call it out and fly away from the fight card. She didn't know where she was going, she couldn't see until she couldn't keep conscious and passed out while flying.  
  
~Syaoran's Apartment~  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Magic woke up the chocolate haired boy. He felt three sources of magic. One seemed to be coming near him, it was getting stronger. As he concentrated, he noticed the aura around the source was pink. When he felt the aura above him, he heard a crash above as it broke through his skylight, landing next to him on his bed (A/N: He has an extra large king size bed)) with shards of glass. When he looked at the figure, he saw that it was a girl about his age with caramel colored hair. She seemed unconscious and wore a silly costume holding a staff.  
  
'Is she the other card captor?' Syaoran thought as he just stared at her for a little bit. She looked very kawaii, even more in that costume.  
  
'What!! What are you thinking!?!? You have more important things to think of than thinking this girl is kawaii you baka!' Syaoran scolded himself as he shook his head. He realized he's just been looking at the unconscious girl for quite a while. 'You baka! Help her!' He yelled at himself again. Syaoran got out of bed and picked up the girl as gently as possible and layed her on the side of the bed (A/N: The side without the glass). He carefully observed her cuts and bruises. 'Hmmmm I wonder what card she was fighting he thought as he saw the bruises. They were pretty bad. Syaoran brought a first aid kit he left in the bathroom and put medicine and band- aids on the girl's cuts and cream on her bruises. He pulled his biggest T- shirt out of his dresser and put it on the girl. Then he pulled off her costume. (A/N: Don't worry! He didn't look….he's not hentai! And I dunno if you could really do that. I never tried!) Syaoran placed the girl in his T-shirt on the bed (which he cleaned off) and pulled the blankets over her. He glanced back at her before leaving the room. 'She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping' he thought before quickly shaking the thought away.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
Sakura woke up as the sun hit her face. She just stayed there for a while as she listened to the birds sing. She opened her eyes to find herself not in her room. It had green sheets, and thre room was white, not pink and had a broken skylight on the roof. Then, she remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
'Where am I?' She thought as she noticed what she was wearing… a T- shirt?!?!?! 'Hooeeeee?'  
  
Sakura tried to sit up but she ended up lying back down on the bed letting out a little "ouch!".  
  
Syaoran heard rustling in his bedroom and a little yelp as he was getting ready to cook breakfast. He went into his room.  
  
Sakura looked up to see a young man, about her age with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. The eyes seemed warm even though there was no expression on his face. He was very kawaii.  
  
"Ummmm….. would you like some breakfast? I'm making some now" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yea… but I don't think I can get up"  
  
"Oh, then I'll just bring it to you."  
  
Sakura was about to say he didn't have to, but he left for the breakfast before she could say it.  
  
'She looks beautiful' Syaoran thought as he went to prepare breakfast. 'Her eyes are green, my favorite color too…..you're loosing it! You can't like her! You have to concentrate on the cards!'  
  
Syaoran came in with a tray. There was an omelet, a bowl of cereal, and orange juice.  
  
He helped her sit up, then asked "Would you like anything else?"  
  
"No thank you, this is enough" She replied  
  
Syaoran left the room and came back with a tray of his own. He sat at the foot of the bed and started to eat. He was busy eating until he saw Sakura having a hard time using the fork and knife for the omelet.(A/N: Because of the hit she took on her arm remember?)  
  
"Here, I'll help you" Syaoran said firmly as he put down his tray on a nearby desk and sat down next to her on the bed. He picked up the fork and knife and cut a small piece of the omelet off. He gently placed the piece of omelet in the girl's mouth.  
  
Sakura blushed as he fed her. 'He doesn't know my name, yet he's being so nice to me!' She thought. 'Don't fall for him Sakura! A perfect guy like him probably has a girlfriend! How lucky she is'  
  
After both of them ate, Syaoran washed the dishes and returned to the room.  
  
"I was wondering, what's your name? My name is Li, Syaoran"  
  
"Oh, my name is Kinomoto Sakura" Sakura replied  
  
They were about to talk but…  
  
"Oh no!!!" said Sakura  
  
"I didn't go home last night! What would otou-san think!" She said frantically  
  
Syaoran got her the phone. She was about to dial her number until she remembered that Tomoyo would cover for her at times like this. She called Tomoyo's cell phone.  
  
"Sakura-chan?!?! Where have you been!? I've been sooooo worried! Are you alright? Where are you now? I told your dad that you were at my house and that you couldn't get the phone because you were sleeping" Tomoyo said in one breath  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I'm fine! And thanks for covering for me! I'm at a friend's house so don't worry!" Sakura said.  
  
"You should call your dad now"  
  
"Ok! I won't forget" Sakura said, happy to have a friend like Tomoyo.  
  
"I'll call you later! Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne!" Tomoyo replied and hung up.  
  
After Sakura called her dad, Syaoran told Sakura about everything that happened the night before. He gave Sakura the cut up costume and her wand. Syaoran also explained that he knew of Sakura being a card captor and that he was a card captor also.  
  
Sakura, stunned by what he told her, didn't know what to say. All she could think of was to tell Kero. It was the afternoon now and Sakura was able to stand up and walk.  
  
"I-I should get going now" Sakura told Syaoran  
  
"Would you like me to walk you home?" he offered  
  
"No thanks, I could walk home alone"  
  
Syaoran escorted her out the door and saw her off. Just looking at her made his heartbeat go faster. He's never felt this emotion before, it felt warm and comfortable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WELL….what'd you think?!?!? Was it good? I kno it was better than the other one! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! Just click the button on the bottom left and follow the directions!!! OR you could send your comments to Animegrl123@yahoo.com I'll be looking forward to them! The next chapter is probable gonna be put up next week…sorry if that's too long but I need time to write well.  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! RIVALS  
  
Well, I'm tired and I gotta go sleep! Ja ne!  
  
AnimeGRL 


End file.
